Talk:Asami Sato/@comment-174.7.70.48-20150413231308/@comment-24846719-20150414032124
Asami is the worst, loathable woman. I can think of a few women worse than her. She manipulates wealth and romantic relationships. Mako's the one who dated the rich girl not Asami. She dated a poor boy and was willing to sponsor his Pro-bending team just so that they can keep playing. Also didn't Mako cheat on her? She’s hoarding money, she’s not philanthropist. Oh, well then. I guess I and many other fans of Asami (the character, not just the ship) must have imagined her kindness to Mako who needed money, offering to let Mako and Bolin live with her, and was willing to provide supplies for the Southern Water Tribe civil war. Especially in that last one where she was on the verge of bankruptcy during that time. Not to mention when they were looking for Airbenders Asami accomadated them with a Future Industries airship. Totally hoarding money and not a philandthropist. She can't be trusted, she’s just a big, deluding, seducing bimbo. Asami is an honest, sweet, kind and caring person. Name one thing she's done wrong in canon. Give a link, a quote, or a video. Did she cheat on Mako behind his back? Did she mess up his office when the broke up? Did she yell at him for no reason? Also she's not a bimbo, she's smart enough to drive, build and design modes of transportation and the hummingbird suits, and she was the one that got Korra and her to escape the Earth Queen soldiers using her charm and intelligence of how to escape because of the shoddily built of the Earth Queen's airship, and fixing and built said ship in order for her, Korra, and the crew members to escape the desert alive. She took Mako and Bolin to great danger because her dad was equalist. She didn't know her father'' was'' an Equalist until they found the hidden bunker with all his Equalist stuff. She should shut up about “''And I bet if we find Aiwei, we'll find Zaheer.''” The whole group wanted to do that in the first place, it wasn't just her. She's addict with make-up; she's wearing make-up at bed time! Lots of women wear makeup. Most of them do it because it makes them feel good and pretty, to look presentable. Most celebrities look pretty because of makeup. Also Katara and Toph wore makeup at one point in the original show and Toph was surprise that she actually like it and felt happy that Katara thinks she's pretty. There's also characters like Galinda the Good Witch from the'' Wizard of Oz'', Jessica Rabbit from Who Frame Roger Rabbit, Charlotte La Bouff from the Princess and the Frog, Elsa from Frozen, etc. Also, the animator can't just change her face for insignificants things like that. Would you have the time or patience to change her and every female characters' makeup for 40 episodes? I don't think you would since you're accusation hold no water, your rebuttals are petty, and overall your a troll that needs to be blocked. One more thing, the creators wanted to do this for themselves. They only put Mako and Korra together because they were expected to do so.